


I'll Shadow You

by SongficSenpai



Series: Kuroko's Basketball Songfic [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Rent Musical, Shadow - Freeform, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: This songfic takes place back at Teiko middle school. It is about the relationship between Kuroko and Aomine.





	1. I'll Shadow You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The original song is “I’ll Cover You” from the original Broadway production of Rent.
> 
> This song takes place back at Teiko middle school. Aomine and Kuroko are singing about their new partenership/friendship.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko’s Basketball or Rent in any way, shape, or form. The use of the works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**I’ll Shadow You**

Aomine: Pass me the ball  
I’ll be your teammate  
Just play your best  
And I will support you  
Be my shadow- and I’ll be your light

Kuroko: Play ball with me  
I’ll be your teammate  
Don’t got much talent, to add to the team  
But I’ll help with misdirection  
You are light- and I’ll shadow you

Both: A brand new friendship  
Based on love of basketball  
Now we are the best teammates  
A new duo, let’s fist bump  
We won- Let us win

Just keep me close  
I’ll be your shadow  
At practice- At the game- I’ll be your light

Aomine: I’ll be your moon  
And you’ll be the night sky

Kuroko: Yes, You’ll be the sun  
And I’m a shadow

Both: A brand new friendship  
Based on love of basketball  
Now we are the best teammates  
A new duo, let’s fist bump  
We won- we can’t loose

Akashi discovered  
A brand new strategy

Kuroko: So, with my misdirection  
Aomine: Not alone on the court  
Kuroko: I’ll shadow you, with my misdirection  
Aomine: You’ve got one goal only  
Kuroko: I’ll shadow you  
Aomine: With your misdirection  
Kuroko: When you need to get the ball  
Aomine: Overshadow, for your misdirection  
Kuroko: When the game goes by too fast  
Aomine: Overshadow

Both: Oh, teammate, Overshadow  
Yeah  
Oh, teammate, I’ll shadow you


	2. I'll Cover You (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The original song is “I’ll Cover You (Reprise)” from the original Broadway production of Rent.  
> This song takes place back at Teiko middle school. Kuroko is singing after Aomine fails to return the fist bump and they stop working so closely together.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko’s Basketball or Rent in any way, shape, or form. The use of the works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**I’ll Shadow You (Reprise)**

Kuroko: Pass you the ball

You’ll be my teammate

Just play my best

And you will support me

Be your shadow- and you’ll be my light

 

 Play ball with me

I’ll be your teammate

Don’t got much talent, to add to the team

But I’ll help with misdirection

You are light- and I’ll shadow you

 

A brand new friendship

Based on love of basketball

Then we were the best teammates

A new duo, let’s fist bump

We won- Let’s fist bump

 

Akashi discovered

A brand new strategy

 

Momoi: So with your misdirection

Generation of Miracles: Two thousand eight hundred eighty seconds

Kuroko: Not alone on the court

Momoi: With your misdirection

GoM: Two thousand eight hundred eighty seconds in a game

Kuroko: I’ve got one goal only

Momoi: With your misdirection

GoM: Two thousand eight hundred eighty seconds

Kuroko: When you need to get the ball

Momoi: With your misdirection

GoM: Two thousand eight hundred eighty-

Kuroko: When the game goes by too fast

 

GoM: Oh, teammate, I’ll beat you

Kuroko & Momoi: No

GoM: Oh, teammate

Kuroko: I’ll shadow you

 

GoM: Two thousand eight hundred eighty seconds

Two thousand eight hundred eighty seconds in a game

 

Kuroko: I’ll shadow you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to read the rest of the songfics in this series if you liked this one.


End file.
